Forever Mine
by Tsuna69
Summary: boyxboy After a match with Aliea academy leaves Endou weak and thinking about Kazmaru leaving. Suddenly he comes to school and finds his teams hurts and appearance of Aliea academy and one other person who left him but gran won't let anybody have Endou and makes him forgot everything about soccer and his friends but there seems more hidden secret with endous that nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forever Mine**

**Main Parining : EndouxHiroto / EndouxSuzuno**

**Rated - not too sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Endou let out a weak sigh, ever since the soccer match with the genesis which his team lost he was feeling down, Kazemaru left the team and his hands were hurting him. The soccer ball that Hiroto killed really gave a hard time trying to catch it each time since it was pretty rough. The day after they were defeated Aki had bandaged both his hands since it wasn't in good condition.<p>

Endou headed to school and headed toward the club room but what he saw was something he didn't like, his friends were in the ground injured.

"What happened?" The brunette ran toward his friends, they were more injured then they were yesterday.

"Endou Mamoru." The brunette turned to see two figured appeared out of nowhere and walking toward him. The brunette looked up at the two figures. One had light-gray hair that pointed to the left and had teal-colored eyes. The other had crimson red hair with two long pieces of hair as bangs that fall right above each of his dark golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Endou asked. Endou then looked back at their teammates and they need help so he took out his mobile and was about to dial a number when the mobile was snatched by the crimson boy.

"What are you doing?" The two boys didn't say a word and stayed silent.

The brunette didn't know what was with these two boys.

"Have you forgotten us?" The shorter boy said with a tone that scared the brunette.

Endou didn't understand the words the boy was saying. He was sure he has never met them before but then he stared at them closely and realize maybe he played a match with them before. Suddenly soccer ball came toward the brunette but the ball went side of Endou's face making his headband fall off and a small cut was on his face. The ball fell down on the ground. The two turned around and saw a figure appear; the brunette stared where the others were staring at.

"Kazemaru." Endou whispered small but the two heard him well.

"Come with me, Endou." Kazemaru held out his hand. The brunette didn't know what to do, if he should go with Kazemaru or not but he looked different, he didn't seem like the Kazemaru he knew.

"Kazemaru."

"So, he's the one who did this to Endou Mamoru's team."

"Burn, calm down."

"Wasn't he in the team before?" Gazel realized he was right and remember him in Endou's team.

Endou got up and stared at Kazemaru, he loved Kazemaru and seeing him different made him confuse.

"Kazemaru!" Endou yelled. A smiled appeared on the brunette's face. Endou's feet started moving but then stopped when an arm was wrapped from behind. Gran the leader of the genesis had appeared out of nowhere. Endou stared at the redhead then his eyes went blank and fainted in Gran's arm.

"You two took so long so I decided to come myself."He smiled.

Burn and Gazel had a bad feeling. They never liked seeing Gran smile since it always met bad news.

"If it isn't the leader of Aliea Academy." Kazemaru smiled.

Gran remembered seeing this person before, he was in the match when he played with Endou but he looked different.

"I still have time to get what I want." He smiled and a flash of gust appeared and he was gone with the disappeared of the injured friends as well.

Endou opened his brown eyes to a room he wasn't familiar with. He sat up looking around the room then he tried to get up but he accident pushed his hands on the bed hard making it hurt.

"I have to be careful."He thought.

He took the bandages off from his hands and saw blood was coming out of nowhere. Endou didn't realize it had gotten this bad. There was a knock on the door then a girl appeared, one that Endou did not recognized. The girl looked shock when she saw Endou's hands covered in blood; the girl ran out the room and came back with a familiar person.

"Hiroto."He thought. Hiroto walked toward Endou and reach and touched the brunette's hand.

"This is my fault."Hiroto said giving a worried look at the brunette but the brunette patted Hiroto head and gave him a reassuring smile. Endou opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What's wrong?" Hiroto asked.

Endou didn't understand it himself but his voice was now gone. Hiroto realize what was happening hugged the brunette, somebody stole the voice of Endou Mamoru.

"Why is my voice gone?" The brunette thought. The brunettes then touched his head and realize his headband was gone.

"That's right it got cut right before Kazemaru appeared."

Hiroto reached for Endou's right cheek where there was a small cut mark on his face.

"Does this hurt?" He asked. Endou remembered that he had gotten a cut from a soccer ball. The brunette nodded his head. There was a knock on the door again and Burn and Gazel was there standing at the door. Hiroto knowing they wanted to talk go up but then looked at Endou.

"I will be back but while I'm gone Kiri will look after you." Hiroto said and walked out the room with the other two but not before telepathy telling Kiri to bandage the brunette's hands.

Endou stared at the girl, who is called Kiri. Kiri took out a bandage and bandaged the brunette's hands.

"Master Gran is really fond of this boy." She thought. He is cute and has a small body for a boy.

"What?" Hiroto could not believe what the two had told him.

"It seems that old man leaked out powers to normal humans before we could get rid of him." Gazel explained.

Hiroto could only guess who the human was and it wasn't going to be getting their powers back. Hiroto then told the two that Endou had suddenly lost his will to speak. This shocked the two since when they found the two he was speaking fine.

"Is it because of that Kazemaru?" Burn wondered, since he was talking just fine before.

"Endou-san!" The three heard a loud yell from the room and hurried inside. The three could not believe their eyes the boy was floating the air with a bright light surrounding the boy and his eyes looked blank as if staring at nothing but they were in fact staring at the three. Hiroto flew up quick and grabbed Endou and the brunette's eyes closed and he fell into the redhead's arm and the light the vanished.

"What's going on?"

If Hiroto could remember Endou Mamoru was just a normal human boy that loved playing soccer for fun. Hiroto placed the brunette onto the bed.

"Leave!" He told everybody so they did as the redhead said. Hiroto stared at the brunette. Ever since he first saw Endou, he didn't know but he wanted to get to know him that's why he always watched the matches he played from afar, he loved that smile he made and encourages his team.

"I want you." He whispered and kissed the brunette's lip softly. He got up and left the room with a red blush on his face.

"I can't believe I did that." He thought.

"Endou, why did you leave me?" Endou was standing beside Kazemaru who suddenly asked a question that Endou didn't know how to response.

"I just wanted to save the world of soccer."

"Is soccer more important than me?" He asked.

Suddenly Kazemaru's appearance changed and he smiled at the brunette but that smile Endou didn't recognized and suddenly all his friends appeared and they dressed the same way as Kazemaru but different and they had that same smile.

Endou woke up with sweat coming out of his forehead. He panting a lot then he looked around and realize he had been dreaming this whole time.

"But, that was just like the Kazemaru I saw yesterday." Endou had to save his friends. Endou quickly got out of the bed and opened the door to the room and went to the exit of this building just when he found the exit it was blocked by Hiroto who appeared.

"Hiroto."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Endou couldn't tell Hiroto since he couldn't speak so he did something he never thought would work, he spoke telepathy.

"I need to save my friends, it's my fault they are in dangerous." Endou cried with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hiroto shook his head, there was nowhere he was going to let the brunette leave here.

"I can't do that."

"Please!" The brunette begged falling toward the floor.

"How about you forget all of them and soccer?"

"Eh?

Hiroto bend down to Endou then stared at the brunette and his eyes turned bright red and the brunette fainted in his arms, the redhead carried the boy back to his room then he put his hand on the brunette's forehead.

"It's time for you to forget all of soccer and the pain you got from it."

Gazel had gone to see a person that deals with important information and Gran had told him to find a way to cure Endou's voice. Gazel handed the man a sample of the brunette's blood.

"That boy is no normal human."

"What do you mean?" Gazel asked.

"Even I don't know but you may be able to cure his voice." The man then gave Gazel a bottom of some liquid.

"He's more than a normal human." Gazel thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do?" Gazel asked when he spotted the brunette with tears in his eyes and from the looks of it, it was Burn's fault.

"I didn't do anything. I just got here and he was already crying." Gazel than looked around to see what had made the boy to cry then he saw on the brunette's kneel blood was coming out.

"Did he fall on the floor?"He thought. He bent down and luckily enough he had a cloth inside his pocket so he took it out and wipe the blood away.

"Did that hurt?"He asked. Gazel realize this boy seemed different than before.

"Who are you?"The brunette spoke in his mind.

The two were shock when they heard but it was actually normal for them since their kind always talks to them that way but it was shock since it was Endou.

"Did Gran erase his memories?" Both thought in union. Suddenly Hiroto appeared and saw what was going on and picked the boy onto his arms.

"Hiroto."Endou said.

"Did you fall?"Hiroto asked. Endou nodded his head. Let's get you back to your room.

After taking the brunette to his room, he put the boy down and saw the kneel was already healing from the fall. Hiroto then left the room and saw the two outside.

"What did you find out?"Hiroto asked.

"Not much."Burn said then he handed the bottle to Gran.

"What is this?"He asked looking at the bottle.

"This will cure Endou's voice."Gazel said. And that man said something weird.

"Like what?"Hiroto asked.

Gazel then explained to the redhead about their meeting with the man and what he had said about Endou and even Gran was confused by the words.

"What does he mean?"He thought.

"Anyway give this to him then he will speak again."Gazel said leaving and Burn followed right behind him.

* * *

><p>Hiroto went back inside the room and walked to Endou with the bottle in his hand. He opened the bottle and put the liquid in his mouth then he placed his mouth into Endou's mouth, Endou then drank the liquid.<p>

"I have things to do."Hiroto thought and left the room walking down the hall. Hiroto felt bad erasing all of Endou's memories but it was the only way he could save him from the pain the boy was having, even if it meant that he wouldn't remember him as well. He was thinking about when Endou had woken up after erasing his memories.

"Who are you?"Endou spoke staring at the red head with a confused look in his eyes, the boy then looked around where he was.

"I'm Hiroto, your friend."Hiroto said, even those it pained him to say the words once again.

"Do you know who I am?" The brunette spoke. The boy had also forgotten who he was, this was something Hiroto didn't see coming.

"You are Endou Mamoru and you are living with me and a few others." Hiroto and grabbed the boy into a hug. I will protect you and take care of you from now on so you don't have to worry about anything Mamoru.

Hiroto remember right after their match with Endou how he was still smiling even when they had lost. HE liked that about Endou but the next time he saw them playing, it was different. He watched as the boy he loved walked to practice with sad eyes and must have been because of that bluenette called Kazamaru.

"Gran-sama." A maid came running.

"What is it?"Hiroto asked.

"The boy has suddenly become ill looking."

Hiroto turned around and headed back toward Endou's room. He hadn't left that long and he was already ill, did the medicine not work. He opened the door to the room and Endou was lying on bed looking a bit pale then before.

"Hiroto."The brunette called out. Hiroto was able to hear Endou's voice out loud and it wasn't in his head but then why was he looking ill.

"Gazel, Burn come here."He ordered calling the two in his head.

"The man did mention something about getting sick right."Burn said.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?"Gazel glared at Burn. Gazel listened to some part but then he got a call so told Burn to take over.

"Sorry, my bad."He laughed but a hand hit him on his head by Gazel.

"It's not good relying you about anything."Gazel said.

"Gran, what are we going to do about the guys who might have same powers as us?"Gazel asked.

"We have to deal with it and plus that one bastard is after Mamoru."

* * *

><p>Endou was in his room and was getting bored after he had woken up and saw something around near the closet. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't care so he went to it. Endou picked the round thing up, it was a ball. A black and white ball.<p>

"Isn't this a soccer ball?"He thought. He never played soccer before but he did remember things he once seen before. A smile appeared on his face. Keep me company. He started kicking the ball, after a while he was having so much fun that he didn't want to leave it.

The door to his room opened but Endou was distracted by playing with soccer ball that he didn't notice it at all.

"Mamoru!" The voice called in an angry tone. Hiroto stood there staring at Endou and he did not like what he had just saw. Hiroto walked toward Endou, Endou had stopped playing with the ball once Hiroto called his name. Hiroto took the ball and crushed it into my pieces.

"Why did you do that?"The brunette cried.

"You don't need unless things like that."Hiroto saw the tears coming out from the brunette but he didn't care since it better if he never knew about anything about soccer. Hiroto pulled the boy into a hug.

"I know it hurts but you have me so you don't need a soccer ball."

Endou knew Hiroto is there for him and a person is better than a soccer ball but he wanted to play some more.

"Soccer will cause you pain so promise me never to play with anything like that again."

"Alright."Endou said holding onto Hiroto. Hiroto was the first person that Endou had met when he woke up so he didn't want Hiroto to leave him alone. At that moment Endou just realize he spoke and it wasn't in his head.

"I can speak now."Endou said. Endou pinched Hiroto's cheek.

"Why did you pinch me?"Hiroto said. His cheek red from Endou pinching it.

"I wanted make sure I wasn't dreaming."The brunette smiled.

"Then why didn't you pinch your own cheek."

"Gran." The door opened and Gazel was there standing there.

"What is it?"Hiroto asked.

"I'm going out."Gazel said.

"Can I go out too?"Hiroto asked. Hiroto wasn't sure if he should let the brunette go but then he stared up at Gazel. Take him with you.

"What?"Gazel thought.

* * *

><p>Gazel was now walking around town with a brunette who was wearing a cap. Hiroto had told Gazel to dress him so nobody would recognize him like his friends and family from before. Gazel was holding the boy's hand so he wouldn't leave him.<p>

"Why did I have to do this?"He thought.

"Fuusuke, what's that?" Gazel looked at where the brunette was staring at. A man was selling something pink and round and it was on a stick, a lot of kids were buying it.

"Do you want it?"Gazel asked. The brunette didn't say a word since he didn't want Gazel to know that he wanted it but Gazel saw through it and they walked to the man.

"Can I have one?"Gazel told the man. The man then looked at Brunette then smiled.

"That will be five yen." The man said. Gazel give five yen to the man then grabbed the colt and candy and handed it to the brunette and Endou started eating it right away.

"What is this?"Endou asked. It's so sweet and delicious.

"It's colt and candy." The man said. You have such a cute girlfriend.

"She's not my girl….friend."Gazel then stared down at Endou and realize he was kind of dressed like a girl. Endou was wearing a black pant but it had what looked like a shirt on it and he wore hoodie of an rabbit and on top of that he wore a cap over his hoodie on his head.

"Let's go."Gazel said taking the brunette's hand. He completely forgot that he came to town to meet his friend. Gazel realize that Endou hadn't said a thing when that man said he was his girlfriend.

"Do you know what girlfriend is?"Gazel asked.

"Is that something to eat?"He asked.

"Never mind."He said while they were walking heading to the place he was supposed to meet his friend.

"Fuusuke?" Gazel turned around and saw his friend coming running toward him. His friend then looked at Endou.

"Is this your girlfriend?"He asked.

"Why was everybody saying Endou was his girlfriend?"He thought.

"Something like that."He said.

Endou stared at the new person and from the appearance he didn't look like a Japanese.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Hwan Woo-Myang."

So Endou was right this guy was not Japanese but a korean. He had a green hair and purple eyes. Endou had problem with new people so he hid behind Gazel which is Gazel was confused.

"This is Endou Mamoru."Gazel spoke and she's a he. This shocked the Korean boy.

"My apologizes but he looks just so cute like a girl."

"I'm a girl."Endou whispered, that Gazel even heard him.

"Sorry for bringing him along since I had no other choice."

Gazel had planned to hang out with Hwan and go for lunch. They stopped at a small café, the food they ate was delicious even Endou loved it. The faces that Endou made was funny when he liked something.

"You're not coming back to the team?"Hwan asked.

"Not anytime soon."Gazel said. Gazel then looked at the time and realize it was time to go back to the headquarters.

After they waved goodbye to Hwan Gazel took hold of Endou's hands again and they started walking just like before. Gazel heard a small yawn coming from Endou.

"Looks like somebody is sleepy."He thought.

* * *

><p>When they got home Gazel took Endou to his room and put the boy into bed and was about to leave when a hand grabbed him.<p>

"Thank you for today."Endou spoke before letting go and his eyes closing.

Gazel then when to find Gran so he could report that they were safety back but he couldn't find Gran anywhere.

"Where is he?"

"If you're looking for Gran he went out with Ulvida."Burn said appearing suddenly.

"They went out together."Gazel was surprised since those two never go anywhere together.

"I was surprised too."Burn said. Surprised that you took Endou Mamoru out with you.

"It couldn't be help."


End file.
